Halt O'Carrick
Halt (Full name Halt O'Carrick) is Gilan's and Will's mentor. He is described as being grim, has a 'dignified shade of gray'(actually a mix between black and white) for his 'too Rufus the Roughtnut' hair. In one of Will's song verses, he is called "Graybeard Halt". ''Appearance His beard is wiry, his dark eyes are steady and unwavering, unlike his twin brother Ferris's.He has also been described as someone who is twice the size of man and as strong as a bear, although it is not proven if he really is indeed as strong as one, and is quite short in book one. He is very strong due to his arms being toned and ironed out through the years of training with the longbow. Halt is a very good tactician and strategy master, able to hold the Temujai forces off and force them to retreat while being outnumbered 4 to 1 with the help of Araluan slaves in Skandia. Personality Although looking pitiless and ruthless Halt is actually very humorous(in a sarcastic way) as well as caring, especially for his apprentice Will. History . His legendary status also comes from the fact that it was he who have seemingly implanted the fear of Horses to the Wargals when he led the heavy Calvary during the first war through a secret pass and ambushed Morgarath's army, taking the victiory and Moragarath's hatred. At this time a man saved Halt from a guaranteed death when he was cornered by Wargals. This man gave his life to spare Halt's and in return Halt protected his son, Will, whose mother died at child birth and took him to Redmont to live in the castle ward... until Will showed skills of a Ranger. Halt is also an enemy of Temujai as he stole a breed of their horses so that the Rangers have their horses today, and he also learned to make a recurve bow during his stay with them. His skills with his weapons are so legendary and skillful that even if he claims that he had missed his shot, everyone knows he had hit his spot. His bow is larger than that of most Rangers' as in book 9 Will states his bow is " One of the heaviest he'd seen, and even the strongest man, without proper technique could only bring it to half draw". He is likely the most skilled of all the Rangers. He is described as being slightly more accurate and a faster shooter than his former apprentice, Will, who is a better shot than Crowley and Gilan. However, Will is said to be nearly as skilled as his mentor, and may even surpass him with more training, which Halt himself has claimed... In book 8, we find Skills 'Archery:' Halt is an extrodinary archer. He proves this through many missions throughout his life. He also passes on his extrodinary talent through his apprentices Gilan and Will. 'Hidden & unseen movement:' Like all Rangers Halt is talented in unseen movement. He trained Gilan who is thought to be the best at this in the whole Corps. 'Saxe and Throwing Knife Skills''':He is a master knife thrower and is presumably good at the Double Knife Defence. Category:Humans Category:Araluen Category:Rangers Category:Males Category:The Ruins of Gorlan characters Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:The Icebound Land characters Category:The Battle for Skandia characters Category:The Sorcerer in the North characters Category:The Seige of Macindaw characters Category:Erak's Ransom characters Category:The Kings of Clonmel characters Category:Halt's Peril characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters